


Scraps

by YuriSenpai



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Angst, Comedy, Cute, F/F, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Most of these are angst tbh, Platonic Relationships, Romance, poor attempt at comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriSenpai/pseuds/YuriSenpai
Summary: Works I started and never had the inspiration to finish but I didn't want to just delete them. A bit of everything thrown in to be honest, but mostly angst.These are from as far back as 2015 so please excuse the quality of some of these!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to use any of these as a starting point, go ahead. Just DM me because it would be interesting to see how someone developed an idea I fell flat with. 
> 
> If you want to copy and paste exactly what I wrote please credit me.

NozoEli

"Nozomi!"  
Eli's sharp yet enchanting voice brought Nozomi suddenly out of her daydream. The purple haired maiden snapped her head up to look her lover in the eye. Eli's gaze was laced with concern and a soft hand found its way to Nozomi's lap.  
"Is everything okay?" 

Nozomi counted to three in her head, before putting on a big smile. All the members of Muse were staring at her, each of them seemed worried. Even the densest of the lot, Honoka and Rin had picked up on Nozomi's unusual behaviour.  
"Of course Elichi!" Nozomi grinned and tilted her head ever so slightly to the side. "Just a little tired that's all..." 

Eli didn't believe her. It didn't appear that Maki did either. Or Umi... Or Nico... Or even Kotori.  
"It's your turn to pick..." Eli didn't push Nozomi further, she didn't like taking her girlfriend out of her comfort zone very often unless it was by Nozomi's will.  
"A-ah..." Without even looking properly because she just wanted to get it over with, Nozomi flipped two cards over on the desk, then put them back face down when they didn't match. 

The girls were playing a memory game with an old deck of cards they found rotting in the bottom drawer of the desk. All of them would've preferred to be outside and practising, but rain had been falling since lunch break which made the rooftop way too slippery and dangerous to go through their routine. The aim of the game was to watch as many pairs of cards that you could, and being good with her tarot cards, Eli thought that Nozomi would win this. However it appeared that neither Nozomi's head, nor her heart, were in the game.... 

Eli watched as Nozomi sank back into another daze and sighed.  
Something had been on her girlfriends mind recently, and Eli knew it. The purple haired maiden had been so distant, and whenever Eli asked her how she was or if she was fine, Nozomi would always nod and smile. 

Another piece of evidence that Nozomi wasn't feeling herself was that she hadn't groped anybody lately, and while Nico and Rin were relived that their flat chests were safe, it also made the remainder of Muse worry slightly. Of course they had noticed that Nozomi was acting a little off, but nobody except Eli had tried to pursue the reason.

They played the memory game for a little longer. However the whole aura in the room had become a lot more dry and miserable, so the fun aspect of the game had disappeared. Nico let out an annoyed huff.  
"I'm not playing anymore, I didn't even want to play this stupid game anyway..." She stood up and her chair squeaked loudly on the floor. Maki glared at Nico.

"You're the one who suggested this 'stupid game', idiot!" Maki sneered. Nico stuck her tongue out at Maki and turned her back towards the group.  
"I'm going to watch Top Idol, feel free to join me..." Nico waved her hand dismissively and headed to boot up her computer. Hanayo was practically jumping up and down in her seat.  
"You wanna watch that Top Idol weird thing Kayo-chin?" Rin grinned at her hyper friend. The rice loving idol nodded eagerly and squirmed. 

"I do!! And Nico-chan has the limited collectors edition with behind the scenes and so much more!!" Hanayo squealed. 

"Go on then..." Rin giggled. Hanayo nervously stood at her ginger haired friend's command and wobbly dragged her chair over to the monitor which Nico was slouched in front of.  
"What are you going to do Kotori-chan? Nico-chan was right though.... This game is getting quite boring..." Honoka honked up. Kotori looked thoughtful for a brief second before giving her bright smile.

"I'm going to work on our outfits for our next live"  
Nozomi suddenly stood up. Eight pairs of eyes turned on her,  
"I'm going back to the classroom... I forgot a textbook..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big angsty NicoMaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooffff this kinda sucks but hey blame 2015 me for being awful at writing and 2018 me for deciding to post it

Maki

"Maki-chan!" Nozomi called out to her friend across the road. The busty idol gave her shorter black haired companion a nudge and pointed to the redhead across the road.

"Look Nicocchi! It's Maki-chan!" Nozomi grinned as Nico's face went into an automatic frown.

"I can see that!" She huffed. 

"Why don't you go walk with her?" Nozomi hummed teasingly. "You and Maki-chan~ Alone together~"

Nico growled under their breath. It had appeared that Maki had definitely seen them, for the younger girl was making her way to the nearby crossing. The doctor-in-training didn't look particularly happy to see Nico either.

"Shut up Nozomi..." Nico murmured and surprised the urge to punch one of her best friends. Eli dropped a sweat as she watched the two argue.

"Nozomi... Don't tease her..." Eli placed her soothing hand on Nico's shoulder with a giggle, "she's only small!" Nico threw her arms out, knocking Eli away from her.  
"I'm not small! You're small minded about thinking I'm small! I'm just waiting for a growth spurt!" Nico hissed. Nozomi brought her hands into washi-washi position and gave an evil grin at Nico. 

"Now now Nicocchi! Calm down..." She whispered.

Nico moved promptly to the other side of Eli; away from the evil boob monster.   
"Fuck off!" She shot back.

Nozomi relented slightly, but Eli sighed.  
"Little Nico, you shouldn't be using language like that!" The blonde placed her head in her hands. "Our little Nico, growing up to be like this...."

Nozomi put a hand around Eli's waist.  
"Our poor child... We didn't raise her like that..."

Nico snapped. 

"Stop making me your love child! Go away!" She yelled, and stomped a few feet in front of the teasing couple. The two behind her continued to laugh between themselves, and Nico folded her arms across her (small) chest. "Stupid idiots..." Nico muttered under her breath, and found her mind brought back to Maki. Why hadn't she crossed yet.   
Before Nico had the chance to turn her head in the direction of the crossing, there was a sudden screech of car breaks. And a scream.

A familiar scream. 

Nico whipped her head round. 

"Maki?! MAKI!" She shouted. A crowd was gathering around the car that had supposedly screeched to a halt. Nico ran across the road to the scene. Nozomi and Eli were close behind her. The crowd was loud and shouting, people whipping out their phones left and right. It was almost impossible to see what was going on. 

"She looks pretty hurt..."  
"No movement..."  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
They were the words floating past Nico's ears. She pushed with all her might to fight through the strangers.

A mother hustled a small child away.  
"Don't look darling" she said. 

Nobody was moving. But because Nico was small, she managed to weave in and out of all the bystanders and get to the centre of the scene.  
Blood.  
Blood was pooled everywhere. Shattered glass dusted the scene in a dark way.   
There, in the midst of all the chaos, a peaceful form lay still.   
Maki.  
Nico dropped to her knees.  
"Maki?!" 

 

"Do you think she knows her?"  
"Probably... It must be horrific to witness your friend get hurt like that"  
"It must suck..."

The voices were still going. Nico was frozen still. Blood was mixed in Maki's hair, but the shade was almost the same and nearly undetectable to naked eyes.   
There was a lot of blood.  
So much blood.   
Nico had never seen so much blood. She let out a glass shattering scream.   
"MAKI!!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I seem to like angsty car crash scenarios?? Why did I do two of these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch right in the NozoEli

Nozoeli

Horror struck, Eli could only gaze at the scene for the first few milliseconds. In slow motion, the pale blue bag in her hands fell to the floor: it echoed silently as it hit the hard concrete. 

Eli's mouth swung open. A scream was caught in her throat and it wouldn't surface and show itself to the world waiting outside. Heads turned in the blondes direction- why was she frozen as if possessed?

She was possessed. Possessed by fear.

In front of her, in the centre of the road, blood was pooling rapidly around the motionless body of her purple haired girlfriend. 

"Nozomi!" Everything else around Eli was gone, she was alone. She ran straight across the road and dropped suddenly to her knees, slashing herself with the blood-puddle. 

Everything had happened so fast Eli wasn't even 100% sure of what had happened. First she saw Nozomi about the cross the street, the next thing... she's on the floor, there's a lot of blood... Glass shard explosion debris lay on and around the body.

Eli wanted to be sick. She wanted to hug and comfort Nozomi, but the blood seeping from under her shirt made Ei weary and unsure about even touching her loved one- she was terrified of hurting her further. Instead she just screeched.

"Nozomi! Nozomi! NOZOMI! Wake up! NOZOMI!" 

A stranger with dark hair lowered themselves next to Eli and whispered words that were supposed to be comforting to her; the words didn't help in the slightest. Eli was deaf to the world around.

Another person was knelt next to Nozomi, a phone to their ear. If she had seen the person and the phone, Eli would have assumed that they were calling an ambulance. Alas, the Russian was blind to the world around her.

Only Nozomi mattered.

Her matted bloody purple hair was spread out across the road, like a flower with Nozomi's head as the centre. To Eli, Nozomi's entire body looked twisted and warped. Her arms were flung about everywhere at angles that wouldn't naturally be comfortable; the pale legs peeking from the shorts Nozomi wore were grazed and bruises were already forming on the skin. 

Time passed slowly. Eventually, after what seemed like an age, an ambulance rolled up leisurely, in slow motion the paramedics dismounted their ride and strolled across to where Nozomi was lay. They crouched next to her and started messing around with her face; attaching a mask across her mouth to assist in breathing. The medics continued to secure the purple headed girls while Eli watched on. Nozomi had just been lifted onto a stretcher, and the medics were now getting her into the van.

An exchange of words was passed between one of the paramedics and one of the strangers: the stranger pointed to Eli. Stepping cautiously, the paramedic approached the blonde.

"Do you know this girl?" 

Eli numbly nodded.

"Can you come with us? We need to gather some personal details."

Again, Eli nodded. 

Offering her a hand, the paramedic pulled Eli up and into the van before stuffing her into a corner so the professionals could work on her girlfriend. Trying not to get noticed, Eli reached for Nozomi's hand. It was rapidly cooling. In an attempt to warm it, Eli wrapped her own hands around it and pulled it close. 

[LINEBREAK] 

Head in her hands, Eli sobbed uncontrollably. Her body heaved,her head hurt, her heart ached.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god why do I have another one of these

"Onee-chan.." Ruby whispered tenderly, wiping the sweat forming lightly on Dia's brow with her small pink handkerchief. However, she didn't smile. Ruby's face remained stony and harsh as she gazed down at Dia. Of course her anger wasn't directed towards her older sister: Ruby resented herself. With each and every fibre of her being, every nerve in her body, all the cells inside her... Ruby despised herself.

After all, it was her fault that Dia was like this.

Crippled.

Comatose.

Dia's face was ghastly white, and she almost blended in with the white sheets she was nestled in. Beeping from the heart monitor echoed throughout the room, it wasn't much, but if anything other than annoying, it was hope. 

Hope that there was still a chance for Dia to wake.

"Ruby, visiting times are nearly over." Kanan's soft voice broke the endless beeping. The red haired girl said nothing, and instead leaned closer to Dia. A gentle hand rested on Ruby's shoulder and Mari leaned in closely. 

"Come on Ruby... We'll bring you back tomorrow... You know we will..." Mari promised in a hushed voice.

It was always difficult trying to persuade Ruby to come home. For the first few weeks it hadn't been too difficult, as Ruby went home each night with the spark of hope that Dia would be awake the next time she visited.

Weeks turned to months.

The longer Dia remained in the hospital bed, the harder it was for Ruby to leave her. Of course Ruby's protest of leaving was always silent, she would press herself close to Dia, and grip her hand tightly- then be unmovable when Kanan or Mari attempted to talk her out of leaving. 

But then again, Ruby didn't really talk anymore at all. She had always been a quiet, nervous girl, but since the accident, Ruby had barely spoken a word to anyone. She was clearly feeling guilty for something that wasn't her fault, but there was nothing that could be done. She wouldn't see a counsellor, nor seek any other help. Ruby only left the house to see Dia; over summer break the decision to stay inside wasn't too big of a deal, but obviously with school starting back up there were many difficulties. 

Since Ruby refused to attend school, her notes and homework were delivered to her home, usually by Kanan or Mari, and she did them on time and ready to be graded. 

She didn't want Dia to be disappointed in her falling behind in her studies.

Slowly, Ruby rose to her feet. Mari released her and watched her give Dia one last, caring kiss on her forehead.

"Wait for us in the lobby okay?" Kanan murmured gently. Despite no acknowledgement, Kanan knew Ruby would wait anyway. First of all, she didn't have a lift home, and secondly Ruby understood that Kanan and Mari both liked a few minutes privately with Dia.

As soon as the door closed behind the younger Kurosawa sister, Mari let out a quiet, almost silent sob. Tears freely flowed from both of the older girls and they stood in silence, staring down at their best friend.

Mari dropped to her knees next to Dia and began to whisper to her gently, planting soft kisses on her neck and jawline. Watching Mari, Kanan just held one of Dia's warm hands.

The two had to be strong around Ruby. The delicate redhead was broken enough already, and if two of the three strongest figureheads in her life suddenly broke down, the young girl would probably completely give up.

"Oh Dia... I love you so much..." Mari muttered, running her hands through Dia's dark hair, "we both do. And Ruby does. Just not in the same way." 

It had been a hard blow for everyone in Aqours when it happened. Not only for those closest to Dia, but also for the members witnessing the accident. 

Of course Ruby was there, she was the entire reason for Dia's state. Riko was there, as was Hanamaru, and You. Mari and Kanan were with Dia.

Hanamaru hadn't seen much- thank goodness, but both second years saw the whole thing, and the aftermath. Riko was in a permanent state of exhaustion and trauma and Chika had mentioned waking up in the night to Riko screaming from nightmares next door. 

You hadn't taken the accident like Riko had, but she was really worried about the auburn haired girl: Riko was in and out of counselling therapy because of her vivid hallucinations and graphic nightmares of the accident. Like Ruby, Riko had been skipping a lot of school. 

The whole morale of the group had been really down. Even Mari, the life of the party, was just burnt out and unable to crack even the most basic of smiles. It was really damaging. Due to the accident, group practices had been cut down, and eventually completely stopped. It felt wrong to practice when three members of the group were not present: one in hospital, two unable to leave their homes. 

Kanan shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Mari..." she said in a monotone voice, before leaning down and placing her own kiss on Dia. Mari stood, and with one last hug, she turned to wipe her tears away.

Kanan found herself at Mari's side, and took her hand gently.

"Don't worry, the three of us will be together again soon..." 

 

[LINEBREAK]

The journey home was silent; each girl thinking of their own version of events. 

What happened could only be shown in a series of storyboards inside Ruby's head. First was her, Hanamaru, Riko and You walking on a road overlooking the beach. They were having a good time. 

Laughing. 

Playfully mocking one another. 

That was when Ruby spotted Dia, walking with Kanan and Mari, one on each arm.   
Without thinking, she started to dash across the road towards her.

A reckless and stupid move.


End file.
